Season 17: Part 5/Transcript
Part 5. BRIEFING: ASSIGNMENT 001 Walsh: Wes, we're 10 minutes til Rio. Wes: Good. Lambert will be handling your missions out in the field. Listen to him, do as he says, and trust him. Lambert: Your target is the JW Marriott Hotel Rio De Janeiro. Izzy bugged an OpFor's phone and tracked him and the Fire Nation Royal Guards to the hotel. They're renting a conference room on the fourth floor. Find that conference room, bug it, and if possible, strike at them. Wes: Izzy contacted some friends of mine. If anything goes wrong, they'll come and back you up. Walsh: Sounds good. Lambert: Make sure the Dragon's Wing nor the Fire Nation don't find out you're there. There's a high civilian presence in the hotel. Any of them see you before you introduce yourselves, Wes and I will abort the mission immediately. Wes: That's why we gave Cal a mute charge. Plant it and it mutes your noises. We also supplied you with harmonic pulses. It reads bio-density and sound through pretty much anything. Walsh: Got it. We'll keep a tight lid on this. CASE FILE: #929902 DRAGON'S WING AND FIRE NATION ON LOCATION AT JW MARRIOTT HOTEL RIO DE JANEIRO STORM IS TO INFILTRATE HOTEL CONFERENCE ROOM FOR INFO AND ELIMINATE DW AND FN OFFICIALS AT ALL COSTS (Walsh and Cal are seen in the restaraunt, with Walsh looking at a tablet. He's tracking the Royal Guards and the Dragon's Wing militants through the bugged phone. They see them entering the elevator.) Walsh: Izzy, I sent the tracking feed to you. Forward it to my HUD. Izzy: There. You should be seeing it now. (The map appears on the HUDS.) Walsh: Okay. Thanks. Cal: Montague, Mackay, we're making our way to the conference room. Torque: (Comms) Aye. Keep out of sight until you get to the adjacent room. We got our eyes on those Royal bastards in the conference room. Walsh: Good. (Cal and Walsh duck out of sight as they see the militants enter the elevator. The elevator goes up.) Cal: We can't use the elevator. Too obvious. (Walsh sees a door.) Walsh: The stairs. Cal: Sounds good. (Cal and Walsh look in all directions to make sure they're not being followed. Someone holding a newspaper sees them enter.) ???: Looks like things are going smoothly. (The person show a type of cell phone on their upper sleeve. Cal and Walsh enter the stairwell and make their way to the door leading into the 4th floor. The militants are seen entering the conference room.) Sgt. Monty: (Comms) They're in the conference room. (The stairwell door opens. Walsh and Cal step out.) Walsh: We're almost there. (Walsh and Cal approach the door to the adjacent room. They enter and close the door. They set harmonic pulses on the wall.) Cal: Harmonic Pulse active. They won't know that we're listening in. (They listen in on the meeting.) Guard: These people have no idea what awaits them. Militant: Indeed. This partnership will do wonders for our cause. Guard: Do you have the location so we can tell the Fire Lord where this city is located? (The militant gets out a briefcase.' '''Walsh scans the contents.) '''Walsh:' Lambert, that briefcase has Rio's location. Lambert: Good. Then we got them right where we want them. Wes: Place the mute charge and go loud! Mackay and Montague, take the shot! (Cal places and activate the mute charge. Torque fires his Sniper Rifle at a militant, while Cal and Walsh clear the conference room. All threats are down. Walsh and Cal enter the conference room.) Walsh: Lambert, conference room clear. No alerts. (Takes the briefcase) I got something you might wanna look at. Lambert: Bring that case back here. That might have some intel we need, possibly who's in charge of this operation. Walsh: Bringing it back now. Cal: Let's go. (Cal opens the door. However, five Royal guards are seen outside once they open. Cal and Walsh stand in shock. They reach for their guns. Suddenly, the guards are attacked and defeated by five heroes in assorted colors. The red one approaches the two.) Walsh: Overdrive Power Rangers? Mack: Yes. (Rangers Demorphs) We're here to help. Walsh: You're Mack Hartford. Pleasure to meet you. How'd you know we were here? Mack: Izzy called my Dad. Said you needed some backup. Will saw you enter the stairwell and called us up here. Will: That's what a strange guy reading a newspaper does. (Sees the case) Is that what they were exchanging? Walsh: Yeah. We need to get it back to HQ. Mack: We have a ride waiting outside. Let's go get your teammates and get out of here. Cal: Sounds good. (Meanwhile, at HQ, Lambert, Izzy, and Wes are seeing the teams extract.) Walsh: (Comms) Hotel and Intel secured. Extracting. Wes: I think we can officially call the next attack attempt a failure. Bring that case back here. (Later, at HQ....) Walsh: Operation Overdrive was a good choice, Wes. Wes: They're the only active Ranger team. I had to. (Cal and Lambert approach.) Cal: Lambert and I skimmed through that case. We found that their leader is in Kampala. Walsh: Kampala? Who is he? Is it that jackass Richard? Cal: No. Richard is serving time in Bolingbroke Prison. We don't have an ID on the leader yet. Walsh: '''So we need to go to Kampala and find this jackass. '''Cal: Yes. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Transcripts